Untitled
by icetigera
Summary: This is a roleplay me and my friend are doing as we speak...It is and Yaoi so if you don't like that stuff then don't read it...this is about Vash and Wolfwoods growing relationship.
1. Chapter 1

This is a roleplay that me and my friend are doing and I want to know if it's anygood and if any of you want to read more. If you do let me know. I'm Vash and my friend is Wolfwood

Disclamer: I don't own trigun but i do wish i did!! goes in corner and crys

Me: looks up Damn I sound like a cry baby!! Well here the story...oh...it's not titled...yet insert evil laughter...I'm so stupid...

(Wolfwoods POV)

Nickolas D. Wolfwood sat in the corner of a saloon quietly. His gigantice cross-shaped gun leaned against the wall nearby, always within reach in case of an emergency. He was sipping on a gin & tonic, a sour dink that few people anjoyed as much as a kick in the mouth.

He sat the glass down, ice cubes clinking agianst one another, and took a long drag on his cigarette. When he first arrived he'd received a fw odd galnces. After all, it wasn't often you saw a smoking, drinking, priest toting a huge cross on his back walking to a bar in the middle of a fierce sand storm.

It had been quite a while since wolfwood had seen Vash or the insurance girls. He wondered how thy all were? Mostly, though, he wondered how Vash was. He'd probably ditched the girls not long after wolfwood had split form the group. He was probably wandering from town to town getting into God-knows how much trouble, penny-less. Wolfwood had been thinking about Vash a lot lately and was disturbed to where his mind had been wandering.

Nick had never thought of another man-not even that many women (he was a priest after all)- in that way. But he couldn't say that he would hate it if Vash...

'No, no! Bad priest! Think immaculate thoughts! God, that word sounds bad. 'immaculate!' It sounds like a personal problem...' he thought.

He sighted and shuffle out his cigarette. He tossed a few crumpled double dollars on to the table as a tip. He swung the cross over his shoulder and started toward the staircase that led to his room in the inn, located about the saloon.

(Vash's POV)

Vash the stamped, also known as the Humanoid Typhoon, walked ito said saloon with his most serious look. As he walked into the bar heads turned, people whispered. When he reached the counter he set down, ordered the cheapest drink and when handed it, his face breaks out into a big goofy grin.

"It's party time, drinks on that guy over there!!" he shouts and points to the nicely dressed young fellow to his right.

"No..." say s the nicely dressed young fellow.

But Vash already finished the whole bottle and was stupid drunk.

" But it's my birthday," Vash whined with a pitiful look on his face.

With that said he proceeded to cause the most trouble he has ever caused in any saloon. With his work done and the nicely dressed young fellow all out of cash, Vash starts up the stairs toward his room he just rented and bing Vash he reads the number wrong, and walks into someone else's room and passes out. That room just happened to be none other than the room of Nickolas D. Wolfwood.

Like I said up there just tell me what you think and if theres a real demand for it I post some more...BYE BYE (NYA!!)

** _

* * *

_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Waking Up**

Wolfwood's POV

Wolfwood was sound asleep. He didn't even notice when Vash stumbled into his bed. He awoke the next morning to pale light streaming through the window. He had no blankets or shirt covering him, just a pair or loose pants that were slung low on his hips. He cracked his eyes open to see a face.

Blonde hair, beauty mark under one eyes, pale skin. Vash the Stampede.

Was Nicholas dreaming?

As the last traces of slunber vanished, peeling away the faog in his mind, he realized he was very much awake.

"Gah!" he yelled as he jumped, attempting to leap off the bed. He succeeded in leaving the bed, but failed in leaving the bed _alone_. In the process of vacating the bed Wolfwood some how managed to get his leg tangled in the covers. This put his leap to a halt and he slammed down onto the hard, wooden floor. The covers managed to be under Vash, pulling him onto the floor along with Wolfwood.

Well. only half onto the floor. The other half was ontop of Nicholas. Wolfwood's face was squished into Vash's neck uncomfortably. He could feel Vash's hand dangerously low on his stomach.

"Wake up, dammit! Vash!" Wolfwood cried, his voice muffled. When the blonde would not wake up, WOlfwood just laid there. His hands were pinned and he couldn't move.

He studied Vash. He really was a handsome man... Wolfwood stopped that thought and sighed, waiting for him to wake up and get off of him.

Vash's POV

Vash had the strangest dream of a dancing donut and a... Fruit cake. He really didn't want to know what that was all about. He di, however, want to know why he was on the floor and his bed was breathing.

Wait... Breathing?

"AHHHHH!! WHAT THE HELL!!" He looked down and found his secret love interest Nicholas D. Wolfwood.

Being Vash, he freaked out and couldn't help but notice the sweat that was slowly dripping from Nick's chest. And those oh-so-low pants, slung so low on his hips and the slight bulge from hiscough package cough

Oh, Vash had it bad. When he looked up into those dark, mysterious eyes they almost made him shiver with pleasure. That's when Vash realized that he was on top of Nicholas and not in the most innocent way, either.

"Crap. Sorry, Preacher Man, I guess I kind of passed out in the wrong room..." he scratched the back of his head and realized that he'd literally passed out in another man's bed. "You see, I got really, really drunk last night and... Heh heh..." Vash said, still laying pressed against him

Wolfwood's POV

Wolfwoodsighed. "It's alright, Vash," he said from below the blonde man, looking up into his crystalline eyes. They were innocent and danced with a child like light. For a moment they just layed there, staring into eachother's eyes, searching for...

Then Wolfwood realized things were getting awkward and he broke eye contact. There was a slight blush on his face, that that was _probably_ due to the fact that it was hot underneath Vash. He was beginning to sweat even more, pressed into the other man's body.

"Um, Vash...? Why are you still ontop of me?" he asked, not looking back at the sharp shooters face..

((AN: Mya ha! I've posted the next chapter. Hello, by the way, I'm the one who does Wolfeh's POV, icetigera does Vash. I'm DapperDestruction. Check out my account for other fanfics.))


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Made of Scars

Vash, realizing he was still on top of Wolfwood, blushed beet red. Chuckling Nervously, he said, "Heh... um... I kind of forgot I was still on you."

Still blushing, he climbed off the priest and looked at the room. It was a mess. It looks like he hadn't much cared where his clothes went last night... Wait, HIS CLOTHES! Looking down he just noticed that he only had his boxers on, and Wolfwood could see his scars!

"Gah! Um, don't look." He hid behind a really short (compared to him, anyway) chair. He looked down, hoping not to see the look of disgust on Wolfwood's face.

--

Wolfwood's eyes slid over Vash's form and softened. "Oh, Vash..." he said, a tone of true worrow in his voice. He walked towards the gunman and laid a hand on his chest, fingers tracing a particularily nasty scar.

He had a sudden, rierce urge to kiss that scar, to try and make it all better. But he quickly banished that thought to that deep, dark corner of his mind that, of late, seemed to be expanding.

"what have they done to you...?" he whispered, fingers wandering to the metal grin that covered a deep hole in the blonde man's chest. It was almost like his heart had been ripped out.

Nicholas' heart wrenched in sudden anger. He hated it. He hated that people did this to Vash. He was gripped with the sudden urge to HURT.

to KILL

anyone who tried to HARM

his dear, dear Vash.

He knew it was SINFUL

to KILL

fornothing more than HATRED

and REVENGE.

But Nick didn't care

if it DAMNED

him to HELL.

He just wanted them to PAY.

He realized he was trembling. His fist was clenched tight, knuckles white, resting against Vash's chest. He forcibly relaxed his hand and lowered it to his side.

"Why do bad things happen to good people? No matter how many times I search for God's answer to that question and I can never understand why."

--

Vash just sat there in shock. How could anyone just sit there and look at his scars and not be appauled by them? Tears filled his eyes to the brim.

"Thanks, Nick. You're the only one who hasn't turned away in disgust," he said softly, silent tears streaming down his cheeks. He just sat there in all his sorrow and shame, letting someone, the only one who ever saw past his fake smiles and laughs, in for the first time. "Thank you," he whispered, "thank you." Vash laid down on the floor and cried.

--

Nick stood for a moment, then knelt by Vash's side. he hesitated, then wrapped his arms around the other man tightly as he cried.

"You don't have to thank me, Vash. I could never be disgusted by you," he whispered to the blonde man. One hand absently ran up and down Vash's back.

Tears welled up in his eyes and fell down his cheeks silently. He didn't deserve this! Vash didn't deserve to be in pain or to be sad. He had his flaws, as did everyone, but he was a _good _person. It was just so... unfair!

He held Vash tighter. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, Vash. I wish I coul've helped," he said.

--

As Vash quieted down he noticed the tears flowing from Woofwood's eyes. He couldn't believe it. No one but Rem had ever cried for him, not even his brother. That made him smile and he hugged Wolfwood back and said, "You're the first person who has ever seem me break before." He smiled for a second or two more before he noticed he was only in his boxers, and Wolfwood was only in a pair of _really low_ pajama pants.

Blushing, Vash stammered, "I... Um... think we, um, need to get dressed." He was glad that hte mand had given him a shoulder to cry on, but dammit! The man was sexy...

Shit, he did not just think that...

Embarrassed, Vash jumped up, knocking over the chair he had previously been hiding behind and scrambled to get his clothes.

--

Wolfwood sat quietly on hte bed as Vash replaced his clothes. Watching him pull on those tight, leather chapps was fun. But he couldn't help but feel a little guilty, watching hte other man dress.

When Vash was done, Wolfwood was still sitting on the bed. "I'm not just putting clothes on. Unless you want to watch me strip, turn around, he said after Vash gave him a questioning look.

"Of course, if you really _want_ to..." he hoked.

Then he thought about it. _Did_ Vash want to watch? Would Wolfwood mind if he did? He knew he should, but he really didn't think he'd mind it that much. In fact, he wouldn't mind if-

whoa. Wait a minute. That train of thought was very un-priest-ly

--

Vash looked down, blushin, and scratched the back of his head shyly. "Umm... no... I mean, you're not bad looking... I mean, not in that way... um!" He was sure by now that his face was completely red with embarrassment, but he couldn't help but look up and glance at Wolfwood, still in all his glory. Wait!! He did not just think that! He really needed to go before he embarrassed himself further. "Umm... I think I'll leave you to your changing..."

Then he bolted out the door and down the stairs. When he got tothe bar there was no one there but a coulple of older guys playing chess in the corner. Vash clamed himself and walked up to the bar. "Can I please have eggs, bacon, toast, and a coffee?" he asked with his most pleasant smile.

"Yes. What a nice gentleman," said the lady behind the counter.

--

Yay!! New chapter!! Sorry it took so long...personal issues and all that good stuff...R&R!!


End file.
